


A Weekend in Vegas [WIP]

by KindListener



Category: Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: After Don and Richard finish a job with a bullet in Don's side, they head back to the hotel to patch him up. But there's more than just that behind Richard's concern.
Relationships: Richard Messner/Donald Carruthers
Kudos: 1





	A Weekend in Vegas [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> I barely remember writing this. Sorry for the typos, I'm cleaning those up ASAP.

Richard sighs. This isn't the first time Don's taken a bullet and it certainly won't be the last. Richard helps his superior investigator onto his bed, crimson seeping through his crisp, white shirt.  
"Ah, fuck. How bad is it?" Richard asks, trying to keep his head.  
"Flesh wound. Not too bad, don't worry." Don murmurs back back Richard can see the pain he's gritting back. Hurriedly, Richard pulls off his tie and unbuttons his shirt, silently letting his gaze inch down his torso. Slightly built but a little soft from age and his chest is bleeding, oh God- Don pulls off his shirt, shucking off his shoulder holsters and bundling up his shirt, pressing it to the wound, applying pressure. This isn't his first rodeo. Besides, it didn't puncture anything this time, only passing through the very edge of his waist. A clean shot above his pelvis and below his rib cage. Lucky, really. "Stop worrying, Rich."  
"I can call 911, just gimme a second." Richard pulls out his phone but Don shakes his head.  
"Not gonna be much of a weekend off if it's spent in the emergency room, huh?" He chuckles quietly. Slowly, he pulls off his bundled shirt and checks the damage. The bleeding seems to have stopped for now. Don stands with a hiss and heads for the en-suite.  
"Oh my God. Don, you shouldn't be walking-" He runs some warm water and soap into the sink, the soap foaming as the water rises. With a fresh, white flannel, Don soaks it in the soapy water and presses it to the open wound, groaning headily as he sits himself on the side of the bath. "You're shaking..." Richard states, hands on Don's shoulders.

Don doesn't want to admit it but he is. Not from the pain or the blood loss... Just having Richard's large, warm hands on him, his fluttery fingers, his panicked gaze. They both got separate rooms but Richard's spent more time in Don's room, watching shitty TV and talking about work. God, if he didn't with that Richard would just turn around and kiss him. A hand eases to the small of Don's back and he breathes in deeply, not quite a gasp but loud enough.  
"You okay?" Richard asks, panicking.  
"Yeah. You're hands are just really warm." Don looks over at the younger investigator and, despite the heat rushing to his cheeks, he reaches of his phone.  
"Y-You're obviously still losing blood. You're delusional. I'm gonna call-" The phone is knocked out of his hands. "Don... What the fuck?!" Richard scrambles for his phone but the older man grasps onto the knot of his tie first, holding him close.  
"No. I'm fine, Richard." He repeats, lips only a few inches away from Richard's.  
"You're sure you wanna do this? I can leave and let you get on with your-" Don reels him in, their lips touching in a kiss that's just perfect. Hard and fast enough to get across that he's wanted to do this for a long time but slow and chaste enough to show how much forethought went into this kiss. Richard's hands flutter like pinned butterflies, running briefly over Don's shoulders and his arms and his face. Richard comes back in for more, licking his way into Don's soft, talented mouth, whining every so often.  
"C'mon. I think this is gonna heal...just fine. Let's move this to the...bed, shall we?" Don murmurs against Richard's lips and the younger investigator's cheekbones practically glow with heat.

They were never known as 'old' in this industry. No, they were only ever 'mature' or 'experienced', even when they got shot to shit like Don is. He just doesn't show it.

Settling on the bed, Richard misses the wince Don pulls as his back is pressed against the wooden headboard. Richard straddles his lap, large, warm hands cupping Don's cheeks and tilting his chin up, gently. Their lips meet again and Don's hands find their way to the shallow pockets in the back of Richard's dress pants, feeling at his tight ass through the material. At first, Richard jumps back from the feeling before pushing himself into it, moaning. Long, strong fingers weave their way into Don's hair, gently tugging on it and drawing a sweet groan from him that's swallowed up, between Richard's soft, kissable lips. When they part for air, Richard is panting, tugging off his blood-spattered shirt and tie, allowing Don to appreciate the statue-like visage of his body.  
"Holy shit..." It's not as if this is the first time Don has seen this much of his partner's perfect body. It just never ceases to amaze him. A gentle hand starts on his cheek, fingers slipping over his throat, palm sliding over his collarbone before his hand settles in between his pectoral, on his sternum. richard presses kisses to Don's forehead before they descend across his temple, his jawline, his throat and all the time, the bulges in their suit pants are nudging against each other. Experimentally, Don rolls his hips and Richard gasps against his throat. "Get off. I need to get my pants off."  
"Yeah. Same." Breathlessly, the two part to hastily pull off their pants, kick off their shoes, pull off their socks and toss away their underwear. Blood pulses loudly in Richard's ears. He probably shouldn't be this hard for his superior. The guy that saw him through his first day as a police officer. The guy that bought coffee on long stake-outs. The guy that stole glances of him when he thought he wasn't looking.

Spinning around, Richard finds Don stark naked and it makes his face flush with heat.  
"Fuck... If I had to get on my knees for anything, it would be for you." Richard whispers and Don breathes out a chuckle, wandering fingers stroking down the younger investigator's abdomen slowly. So Goddamn slowly that Richard is going to lose his mind.  
"Then, why don't you?" With a wry smile and the question hanging in the heavy air, Richard braces his hands on Don's shoulders, looking down with a challenge in his eyes. Don spreads his thighs and watches Richard settle between them, eyes cloudy with lust but wide with anxiety. He wants to make Don feel good but he's never done this before. It's not as if he hasn't thought about it but he's not exactly experienced in cock-sucking. Thankfully, Don is more than willing to guide him. "Open wide, partner." The swollen crown of his cock is accepted between Richard's lips, his tongue slowly tasting every inch of it. It tastes like desperation and need. Makes sense. Don's been aching for human contact since his wife left. The fingers in his hair shudder every so often as Richard tries to take more of his cock in his mouth. His tongue runs from root to tip and Don lets his head fall back, groaning headily as Richard rocks his mouth onto his cock over and over again. He tastes sweet but slightly bitter and Richard can't get enough of it as he feels pre-come spill onto his tongue. "Y'know, I thought of you like that so long and, damn, you look pretty." He breathes as Richard looks up. Hollowing his cheeks, the younger investigator sucks at Don's cock, rocking his head back and forth and Don lets out a shaky breath. "Oh, fuck, that's good..." Meanwhile, Richard has a hand around his own dick jerking it in time to Don's soft, sweet moans. "Come on... I don't wanna come...just yet."

With a wet pop, Richard nods, pulling his mouth off of Don. Standing at full height again, Richard looks torn.  
"What's up, partner?" Don asks and Richard is pulled out of his own little world. An open-mouthed kiss is pressed to the prominent angle of Richard's pelvis and the younger investigator shivers.  
"I've never done this before." Richard bites the inside of his cheek as Don places another kiss slightly lower down.  
"I've not done it before either but we seem to be doing pretty well so far." The thought of Don wrapping his lips around Richard's cock is dizzying but he doesn't indulge him. Not yet.


End file.
